Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 December 2018
16:43-18 yeet 16:43-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:43-19 And a hoverboard 16:43-25 I STILL HAVE GACHA STUDIO TF 16:43-32 lemme see what it's like to gacha life 16:43-45 I got The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Throne Room Showdown, and roller skates. 16:43-53 i got 16:44-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:44-22 red dead redemption 2, phone vr, fortnite funko pops, monopoly, some action figures, phone vr headset, gaming chair 16:44-36 i launched my old shitty chair out the back door 16:44-46 I guess you´re going to be a youtuber? 16:45-11 i'm gonna ask for a drawing tablet for my birthday 16:45-18 Cool. 16:45-38 I can't animate for shit on flip a god damn clip 16:45-41 I´m happy to have found this wiki. I can actually by MYSELF. 16:45-55 Omygod same 16:46-00 (now thinkingimightstayidk) 16:46-05 i have a lot of amazing friends here 16:46-11 YAY 16:46-16 Stay stay stay stay stay!!! 16:46-20 STAY 16:46-31 Glowy! Glowy! Glowy! 16:46-44 taps gacha lif 16:46-45 life 16:46-56 i wanna make gacha movies but the frames are too long on imovie 16:47-12 Omg I'm on gacha life making ocs 16:47-26 so idk what to do 16:47-29 i wanna make movies :(( 16:47-41 ;-; 16:47-42 I didn’t get any Christmas money and I’m kinda a bit mad. My uncle stayed here for 4 days and he didn’t get anyone gifts and he bought a storage locker and had me clean it out and I found a 50$ gift in it and he only paid 10$ and he kept the gift card for himself 16:47-44 Me too. 16:47-45 i could put the frames in and add some music but it's the editing and frame length i'm sad about 16:48-02 R.I.P Quinton 16:48-14 ;-; 16:48-23 i got a kit of toxic waste candy 16:48-27 like a box of it 16:48-35 and my tongue feels weird thinking about it 16:48-39 I need money to buy the Monastery and Earth Driller 16:48-47 or I could steal it 16:48-59 Don´t steal money 16:49-05 NO NO NO DON'T STEAL IT OOFOFOFOFO 16:49-12 Steal the lego not the money 16:49-14 i am your mother everyone 16:49-18 no stealing 16:49-26 snatch 16:49-27 DON´T STEAL ANYTHING 16:49-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:49-49 Brb 16:50-08 wait where is he to steal lego 16:50-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:50-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:50-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:51-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:51-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:52-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:52-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:52-14 tf 16:53-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:53-47 I can hide it 16:54-02 in my pants at Walmart 16:54-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:54-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:54-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:54-30 Wut the.... 16:55-03 Dis has turned weird XD 16:55-17 Don´t steal da lego set! 16:55-56 I’ll try not to 16:57-17 My tablet´s at 3%... 16:57-30 Oh I always got elf slippers with annoying bells 16:57-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:57-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:58-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:58-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:58-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:58-53 YAY I MADE AN OC 16:58-55 CALLED WINTERBERRY 16:58-58 YAYYYY 16:59-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:59-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:59-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:59-29 I feel like the chat is just a yelling montage XD 17:00-18 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:00-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:00-28 quinton 17:00-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:00-30 are you at walmart 17:00-39 No 17:00-46 GOOD. 17:00-47 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:00-53 Hi Purple. 17:00-56 But I could be 17:01-04 Ho 17:01-05 Quinton almost stole a LEGO set from Walmart. 17:01-07 Y'ALL DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS PARTY 17:01-10 Hi* 17:01-19 Glowy made an OC on Gacha Life. 17:01-26 Maybe I am stealing it 17:01-33 DON´T STEAL IT 17:01-36 sigh 17:01-47 I got Zane for Christmas :3 17:02-13 i got uh 17:02-19 That´s cool, since your OC likes Zane XD 17:02-19 I need the Monastery and Earth Driller 17:02-28 red dead redemption 2, phone vr, fortnite funko pops, monopoly, some action figures, phone vr headset, gaming chair and more 17:02-41 She likes Zane because I like Zane XD 17:02-52 Glowy, are you a youtuber? I feel like you´re a youtuber. 17:03-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:04-24 I got 2 Zanes on Christmas 17:04-31 Oh, wow. 17:04-36 *jealous* 17:04-40 XP jk 17:04-52 I got Nya, Skylor, PIXAL, Lloyd, and Harumi. 17:04-54 Snake Jaguar And TLNM Zane 17:05-22 Hhhhhhh I'd love a Snake Jaguar Zane 17:05-31 I got a movie one 17:05-42 I got the actual movie XD 17:05-45 Because my brother couldn't find any other human Zane 17:06-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:06-10 I'm the only one in my family who's seen the movie 17:06-35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rzS3IeoLX0 17:06-54 It'd probably kill my parents' chance of actually learning about and liking Ninjago ^^; 17:07-16 XD 17:07-17 *^^; 17:07-21 no i'm not but i'm gonna make a gacha movie 17:07-23 I have DotD Zane, TLNM x2, SOG, And Snake Jaguar 17:07-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:08-09 WOAH. 17:08-20 That´s a lot of Zanes 17:08-20 17:08-21 I want him in his Elemental Robes from S2 but that ain't ever gonna happen XD 17:08-24 i have too mant zanes to count 17:09-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:09-22 a few zx, one original, one kimono, one rebooted(stone armor), well two, one from possession, one from dotd, one from SOG, two from hunted, one 2/3 from the movie and yeah 17:09-29 Imma look online and see about getting a set with Snake Jaguar 17:09-51 Ahhhh you have a kimono one that's my dream 17:10-34 Because kimono=Elemental Robes 17:10-36 Purple 17:10-44 Yes? 17:10-45 Zane´s lines in TLNM outtakes XD 17:11-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:11-17 XD he's hilarious in the extras 17:11-30 But also in the movie. 17:11-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:11-50 "I'll increase the pressure.. Dramatically." 17:12-04 ¨If we were The Beatles, You would be Paul, you would be George, and I would be their robot!¨ 17:12-15 Hey Guineapigs 17:12-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:13-06 Hai purple 17:14-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:14-15 then he dabs 17:14-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:14-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:14-59 That was in the gag reel, right? 17:15-00 who ever seriously says watch me whip, watch me nae nae needs to be hung 17:15-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:15-16 True, glowy 17:15-24 I used to watch it... 17:15-31 Ima be on and off this can't alot 17:15-32 But now I don´t 17:15-37 Okay =) 17:15-52 Meep. 17:16-01 MEEP CITY 17:16-04 toot toot 17:16-14 Woooooooow 17:16-15 I HAVE ROBLOX AGAIN YES 17:16-18 no robloc 17:16-20 NO ROBLOX 17:16-23 No, he says that in the movie 17:16-30 wait what 17:16-33 i don't remember that 17:16-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:16-38 During the birthday hug 17:16-43 OH 17:16-46 Dab me outside 17:16-46 Wait, zane says what in the movie? 17:16-51 oh yeah you were talking to tw 17:17-06 /me grabs a revolver 17:17-11 DAB ME OUTSIDE (Dabs) 17:17-15 Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 17:17-16 "Ooh, a birthday hug, let me get in on this. I'll increase the pressure... Dramatically." 17:17-16 it's high noon bitches 17:17-26 Yeah 17:17-27 SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET 17:17-33 Yeet 17:17-37 skeeter 17:17-39 Banana 17:17-45 (Banana) 17:17-57 I was like ZANE NO YOU'RE TOO INNOCENT FOR DESPACITO 17:18-01 I could be zamboni driver 17:18-25 DEATHPACITO 17:18-31 /me puts revolver in mouth and pulls trigger 17:18-34 Despacito2: featuring tlnm zane dabbing 17:18-39 XD 17:18-45 Yeet 17:18-55 skeet on yo meat like a kentucky piece o wheat 17:19-07 Beets and yeets 17:19-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:19-25 I know a parody of Despacito written about the U.S. Constitution 17:19-32 It's gold 17:19-34 Oh wow XD 17:19-38 It must be 17:19-40 i'll skeet on yo meat like a piece o wheat and i'll make a beat from your home city gete while i rip off your feet 17:19-48 Yeet yeet 17:20-06 NINJAGO Fanon chat: Home Of Dead Memes 17:20-08 there's a weird guy with a foot fetish who made a rap song 17:20-12 this guy called flip flop the clown 17:20-20 Let's just honor the dead memes 17:20-33 Ain't nobody got time for that 17:20-43 Omygod purple 17:20-51 XD 17:20-56 XD 17:21-19 *sings* what can I say except you're welcome? 17:21-21 why didi watch that music video 17:21-26 10/10 �������� 17:21-28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH5ay10RTGY 17:21-29 it'sstuckinmyheadanditssofuckingcringyoof 17:21-34 Actually 17:23-02 We need to convince Sketch to actually keep up with his RP >.> 17:23-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:23-23 So we can actually do stuff 17:23-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:24-22 I can't even bring out Cynthia's edge at this point 17:24-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:25-10 Yeh, ideo if he even k nows the rp is still go in on XD 17:25-28 I'll have to tell him 17:25-40 Yeah : P 17:25-43 it might not change anything tho 17:26-21 He'll probably go "ehhhh I'll get around to it eventually" but then he won't 17:27-01 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:27-33 Ninjago 17:28-11 NINJA-GOOOOO!!!! 17:28-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:30-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:31-09 ninjengo 17:31-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:31-16 Ninja replacements go!!! 17:31-28 Yeah 17:32-48 Currently riding my hoverboard 17:33-16 Cool 17:33-26 Never ridden one before 17:34-22 It’s really easy. I haven’t fallen off or crashed. 17:34-48 *lauches question* Favorite Ninjago song, movie or show? Go! 17:35-28 What do you mean? 17:35-48 Your favorite song from Ninjago. 17:36-13 It can be from the movie or the TV show, or you can list one of each 17:36-45 Like for me, from the show, After the Blackout. From the movie, It's Garmadon 17:37-23 Anacondrai Whip or Pirate Whip. Or Onion Whip 17:37-50 Onion Whip isn't canon tho 17:38-13 but it's blaster 17:38-27 XD good one 17:38-40 ;) 17:39-00 It is canon 17:39-47 Since when? 17:40-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:40-28 i got emailed to make the onions season 11 17:40-33 so it's canon 17:41-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:41-13 XD so March of the Onions now? XD 17:41-19 Since SOG 17:41-20 yeah 17:41-56 WAIT A SECOND, PIE!? DRUNK!? THE!? 17:42-18 i need a drink 17:42-31 It was created for the Sonions of Garmadonion 17:42-33 of alcohol 17:43-12 Hand sanitizer is 62% alcohol 17:43-15 Don't drink underage Glowy 18:25-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:25-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:29-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:29-57 Hey back 18:30-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:32-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:32-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:32-44 So what’s up 18:33-20 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:34-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:35-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:35-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:35-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:35-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:36-06 Wooooow 18:36-12 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 18:36-48 Haha what'd I missl 18:36-57 *miss? 18:37-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:38-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:38-16 <> 22:25-43 NEXYYY!!! 22:25-55 Omg I saw a person named Dr Sanders on tv 22:26-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:26-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-17 Also omg I’ve been on wiki for a year and 2 days. 22:27-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-50 @Nex they use universal time 22:28-01 Ooohhhhh ok 22:28-13 DR SANDERS 22:28-32 Yay you have been on for a LONG time 22:29-01 It's gonna be fun doing Cynthia who constantly switches between cold and angry 22:29-13 Oh shoot today's New Years Eve- 22:29-14 no 22:29-15 oh no 22:29-17 And talking with Q 22:29-24 2019 is coming 22:29-27 oh no 22:29-29 but oh yes 22:29-37 Q and his endless jokes 22:29-55 Yas we love Q's jokes 22:30-25 She's mostly cold but sometimes she snaps. Then she gets pretty angry. But alone she's a lot more vulnerable. 22:30-43 2019 will be a good year. 22:30-47 es 22:30-48 yes 22:30-54 wanna know why it'll be a good year 22:30-55 How will she be around Q? 22:31-08 I get to start my year by going back home to Oklahoma after spending Christmas at my grandmother's in Florida 22:31-24 Aaawwwww that's cool :D 22:31-29 No 22:31-29 @Quin same way she'll be around everyone 22:31-32 no creepy faces 22:31-55 She sounds awesome! : D 22:32-12 Cynthia is... Complicated XD 22:32-40 Still awesome XD 22:32-55 People usually are different around him? 22:33-00 Speaking of awesome, guess why 2019 will be a good year? 22:33-02 She's got all these issues because of her ridiculous powers 22:33-19 Why? 22:33-21 BECAUSE THE LEGO MOVIE 2 ID COMING OUT? 22:33-26 @Nex 22:33-33 *IS 22:33-40 YES 22:33-42 I HAVE WAITED 22:33-43 SO 22:33-45 FREAKING 22:33-46 LONG 22:33-46 AND NINJAGO SEASON 10? 22:33-47 WGDHBASNDFVEGDHS 22:33-52 YES AND NINJAGO 22:33-57 GOODNESS 22:34-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:34-14 Hai ppl XD 22:34-15 I STILL NEED TO FIND AND WATCH LEGACY 22:34-15 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 22:34-23 I'LL DO IT WHEN I GET HOME 22:34-25 Here 22:34-25 IT SAID 22:34-28 I CAN'T WATCH IT 22:34-30 or not 22:34-32 SO GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 22:34-32 I have to wait until March for The Lego Movie 2 because hooray for Australia 22:34-47 HI NEXINGTON 22:34-58 Oh hi people who just joined! XD didn't see ya there 22:35-06 Jesus Christ why do we all have so many problems 22:35-14 grabs glock 22:35-16 puts in mouth 22:35-18 shoots 22:35-19 dies 22:35-26 tries 22:35-27 to make pies 22:35-55 Helga: *bakes pie for everyone * 22:35-56 from where you dies 22:35-59 I vent all my problems through my OCs XD 22:36-03 die 22:36-06 in a fire 22:36-08 ner ner ner ner ner 22:36-25 your sweet little eyes your little smile is all i remember 22:36-27 Lol same 22:36-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:36-31 i'm sorry my sweet baby i wish i'd been there 22:36-38 Cynthia is the exception. Her problems are all her own XD 22:36-39 Wanna rp y’all? 22:36-39 I just vent my problems XD 22:36-42 it's been so long, since last i seen my son lost to this monster 22:36-47 to the man behind the slaughter 22:36-53 since you've been gone 22:36-56 I thought we were rping 22:36-59 i've been singing this stupid song so i could ponder 22:37-00 @nex also same 22:37-02 the sanity of your mother 22:37-21 doodoodoo 22:37-24 I will go scream now 22:37-28 why 22:37-28 *goes outside* 22:37-29 Chat rp 22:37-34 MY COUNTRY YOU HAVE FAILED ME 22:37-35 read my name nex 22:37-36 WHY 22:37-38 Oh, uh... 22:37-42 ;) 22:37-46 DO I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL MARCH 22:37-49 Only if everyone agrees 22:37-51 Arrow: You have failed the 22:37-51 *comes back* 22:37-53 I'm ok 22:37-56 this city* 22:37-58 do i exist 22:38-03 guys 22:38-10 hello 22:38-11 Hello there Glowy 22:38-11 I think you do Glowy 22:38-13 anyone 22:38-14 good 22:38-19 phew 22:38-27 Maybe I'm the one who doesn't exist 22:38-27 Hey Akumu 22:38-33 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:38-34 Hey Purple 22:38-34 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-35 if that rp involves ninjago no thanks ;P 22:38-40 I acknowledge all of your existences 22:38-41 Hey Nexy 22:38-47 hi purple :) 22:38-53 I don't rp anything else XD 22:38-56 *gets triggered* 22:39-05 Not 22:39-06 i dont Ninjago rp. I Quintoverse RP 22:39-08 N e x y 22:39-17 oof no rp 22:39-19 Hi Nex, Glowy, Purple, Quinton, and NinjagoGuinea 22:39-24 which happens to overlap with other rps 22:39-30 XD 22:39-37 Hello there Tw38! 22:39-48 Hello there Ninjagoguineapigs! 22:39-55 I finally searched you up on Google. 22:39-56 I mean I'd do Friends, Elves, MLP, and Lolirock rps, but I haven't found any of those I like yet 22:39-58 Hai 22:40-00 Hey Quinton. 22:40-02 who 22:40-02 Hello to everyone! 22:40-11 Hewwo everyone XD 22:40-13 whats up quinty 22:40-14 *throws confetti* 22:40-23 who did you search o3o 22:40-24 This IS an enourmously big chat 22:40-33 It is a big chat XD 22:40-33 I´ve seen bigger. 22:40-36 *realizes I just listed entirely kid cartoons* RIP... 22:40-39 nothimg much. You Quin? 22:40-40 7 ppl, wow. 22:40-44 Wait till you see the Community Chat. 22:40-45 O_o bigger chats? 22:40-50 Oh yeah that's huge 22:40-54 i got banned there 22:40-55 O, ya 22:40-59 for saying lets fight with our peens 22:41-05 CC's pretty boring tho 22:41-05 just for a day 22:41-09 and that was yesterday 22:41-10 nah it's not 22:41-14 dorumin my friend is fun 22:41-16 That sounds like something you would say tho Akumu XD 22:41-17 i have a lot of friends there 22:41-21 it's scary at first tbh 22:41-25 but then you know everyone 22:41-29 ikr 22:41-29 Yeh 22:41-42 I'd look like a kid with this username 22:42-00 Honestly I have so many friends over on Wattpad i keep forgetting how many I actually have XD 22:42-05 And I was overwhelmed by this fandom at fist XD 22:42-11 i quit wattpad lol 22:42-16 nobody read my shit stories 22:42-26 Ah but this fandom is nothing compared to Voltron *shivers* 22:42-27 Nex, send them to me nobody reads my stuff except a couple ;-; 22:42-42 Will do! ;) 22:42-53 if i'm honest i don't read many articles 22:42-54 i'm here for friends 22:42-55 I mean certainly TLMtD isn't that bad... 22:42-57 Lol I checked it yesterday. 1,900 reads on Ninjago: Resistance 22:43-02 cries 22:43-16 Woooow 22:43-30 tbh I don’t think it’s a great story 22:43-30 My friend said that Ninjago was just about tiny yellow things fighting tiny yellow things. 22:43-45 My blog is literally the only thing people read XD 22:43-46 I was like: BOI 22:43-49 Nex 22:43-49 I am sorry, but I hate that freind then XD 22:43-57 POLICE BUSINESS! *blows whistle* 22:44-02 I have like 80 on TLMtD, 120+ something on Breeze, and idk even how many on the other 22:44-21 My friend mistaked The Lego Movie for Ninjago and I was screeching I was like "NO! You've seen BOTH!" 22:44-25 POLICE BUSINESS! 22:44-28 AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH 22:44-28 does that make me popular or something? 22:44-42 nex how do you get people to follow you on wattpad 22:44-43 :( 22:44-47 I guess so Q. 22:44-49 1.9k is pretty good yeah 22:44-53 Idk Akumu people just follow me lol 22:44-59 Wayy more than I have combined 22:45-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:45-16 People enjoy my blog for some reason XD I guess I'm not as boring as I thought 22:45-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:45-39 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 22:45-46 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 22:45-48 anyone other than Nexo wanna check out my crappy twitter? 22:45-58 I have 31 followers. Only one actively follows me, and another does somewhat 22:46-01 i forgot my twitter lmfao 22:46-05 When Siri roasts you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbDrnJmnQ6Y 22:46-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:46-16 I don't do social media naha 22:46-25 *haha 22:46-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:46-48 All my shit is ninjago 22:46-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:47-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:47-07 I've migrated over to The Lego Movie so lol 22:47-22 Pfft Quin have you even seen my Wattpad or DeviantArt? 22:47-38 Yeah 22:47-58 watching The Lego Movie fandom come back to life is interesting lol 22:48-01 and akumus and Mgs 22:48-05 I'm such an obsessive Ninjago child 22:48-10 my devinatart is shit 22:48-17 (check it out and tell me what you think ;)) 22:48-32 send me a link! 22:48-32 https://www.deviantart.com/electricnormality 22:48-34 send me a link! 22:48-36 Yay! 22:48-47 My DeviantArt is... A mess. I feel bad for the people who don't watch me for my Ninjago art 22:49-18 Nexy have you seen mine? 22:49-20 I like you art Akumu! 22:49-24 your* 22:49-29 It's cool 22:49-32 it's bad :( 22:49-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:50-05 It’s not bad 22:50-05 Glowy you haven't posted anything in months 22:50-10 ik 22:50-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:50-12 i have no paper 22:50-18 and i don't have a drawing tablet 22:50-18 Ouch 22:50-22 and i can't draw on phone 22:50-26 No it's good 22:50-28 do not say it's bad 22:50-30 Mine is bad 22:50-37 I can't dven do my digital art without paper 22:50-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:50-44 I trace sketches 22:50-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:51-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:51-24 https://www.deviantart.com/purplebird333 Well here I am for those who might be wondering 22:51-27 i gather my favorite ocs and now they’re on the Destiny’s bounty. 22:51-27 it aint @nex 22:51-43 i got destiny's bounty 22:51-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:51-52 i don't like ninjengo 22:51-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:52-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:52-32 @purple is that the chicken that fought Master wu 22:52-46 Oh have you seen my new art style? 22:52-53 yep i think so 22:53-32 Lmao someone asked me for art ages ago and when I finally showed them some art example today they were like "nvm" 22:53-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:53-48 what a prick 22:53-48 brb gotta eat 22:54-03 dinner 22:54-05 @Quin no that's supposed to be me as a chicken 22:54-13 XD 22:54-14 bye Quinton! 22:54-27 Brb too 22:54-30 bye 22:54-32 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 22:54-39 Oh lol 22:54-43 I got a weird request haha but I enjoyed it though 22:55-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:55-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:55-31 sweaty oof 22:55-37 i don't feel too bad for lloyd anymore 22:56-21 I actually like Lloyd better after all the Season 8-9 stuff 22:56-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:56-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:56-55 Yeah. 22:56-57 Found a way to connect with him a little 22:57-18 no, not lloyd from the show. (facepalm) 22:57-20 ninjalloyd09 22:58-54 Oh 22:59-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:59-03 clarify next time haha XD 22:59-32 Where is he anyway? Haven't seen him in ages 23:00-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:01-33 Hey don't leave me y'all 23:04-44 Hello? 23:04-45 he got disabled by fandom 23:04-46 or well 23:04-48 he disabled himself 23:04-52 cause he was underage 23:04-59 Oh 23:05-18 I thought he might have 23:06-35 also i don't feel bad cause he said this on wattpad 23:06-35 I'm a loser/reject who was dumped by his old friends and like Jay said; "I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!" So they were total dirtbags and one friend from that time still cares and I care for her. She's Nex. @LegoFanNexo101 23:06-47 Maybe wasn't the greatest kid to have around, but he actually had a lot of respect for me 23:07-28 Do I follow him on Wattpad? Idek 23:07-40 What's his username 23:07-51 lord_garmadon or something 23:09-24 Yup I do 23:10-44 Funny, I wonder if he knows who I am 23:11-22 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 23:11-24 I'm back 23:11-27 did ya miss me? 23:11-34 Yes 23:11-51 Aw : ) 23:12-42 Imma message him and see if he knows who I am 23:12-45 So, how are you guys? 23:13-34 Oh, apparently he does. He sent me a message concerning the wiki a few months ago 23:13-42 I'm fine 23:13-59 Wait I'm so confused who are we talking about? 23:14-33 NinjaLloyd09 23:14-42 Ooohhh 23:15-35 Everyone is gone 23:16-26 Yep 23:16-46 ;-; 23:16-52 It's just you and me now 23:18-40 It's just you and me 23:18-41 Only 23:18-47 Throw away the key 23:18-51 IM ALIVE 23:18-55 Just living in a dream 23:19-10 YAY SOMEONE ELSE 23:19-13 Tw you interrupted my song =( 23:19-17 EVERYONE IS COMING BACK 23:19-34 I just finished watching the 2 seasons of Nexo Knights on Netflix. 23:19-53 Oh im sorry Purple. 23:20-19 It's fine XD 23:20-34 My least favorite episode is Fright Knight... 23:20-36 It's just you and me 23:20-38 Only 23:20-42 Ooh Nexo Knighst is good. I prefer season 3 and 4 tho 23:20-49 I forgot this line 23:20-55 Just living in a dream 23:20-58 I haven´t even seen the other seasons. 23:21-26 Argh but they're the best ones 23:21-30 in my opinion 23:21-51 Do you guys know why Fright Knight is my least favorite episode? 23:22-10 Why? 23:22-40 Whiperella: Behold. The naked truth. 23:22-45 Me: NOPE, NOT DOING THIS 23:23-12 Yeahhh that was disturbing 23:23-39 Oohhhhhhh yeah XD 23:23-49 AND CLAY SAW IT AND I WAS LIKE: I am so close to not even watching this... 23:24-20 Oh my gosh had I not been sucked into the storyline I would've quit them and there 23:24-29 Me too XD 23:24-52 At least Macy wasn't around then 23:24-52 This is the second time this has happened in a LEGO show. 23:25-00 Then I WOULD have quit 23:25-06 XD 23:25-16 And Aaron was so chill about it 22:38-32 if that rp involves ninjago no thanks ;P 22:38-38 I acknowledge all of your existences 22:38-39 Hey Nexy 22:38-45 hi purple :) 22:38-50 I don't rp anything else XD 22:38-53 *gets triggered* 22:39-03 Not 22:39-04 i dont Ninjago rp. I Quintoverse RP 22:39-05 N e x y 22:39-14 oof no rp 22:39-16 Hi Nex, Glowy, Purple, Quinton, and NinjagoGuinea 22:39-22 which happens to overlap with other rps 22:39-27 XD 22:39-34 Hello there Tw38! 22:39-45 Hello there Ninjagoguineapigs! 22:39-52 I finally searched you up on Google. 22:39-54 I mean I'd do Friends, Elves, MLP, and Lolirock rps, but I haven't found any of those I like yet 22:39-55 Hai 22:39-57 Hey Quinton. 22:39-59 who 22:39-59 Hello to everyone! 22:40-08 Hewwo everyone XD 22:40-10 whats up quinty 22:40-11 *throws confetti* 22:40-20 who did you search o3o 22:40-22 This IS an enourmously big chat 22:40-30 It is a big chat XD 22:40-31 I´ve seen bigger. 22:40-34 *realizes I just listed entirely kid cartoons* RIP... 22:40-37 nothimg much. You Quin? 22:40-38 7 ppl, wow. 22:40-41 Wait till you see the Community Chat. 22:40-42 O_o bigger chats? 22:40-47 Oh yeah that's huge 22:40-51 i got banned there 22:40-52 O, ya 22:40-57 for saying lets fight with our peens 22:41-02 CC's pretty boring tho 22:41-03 just for a day 22:41-06 and that was yesterday 22:41-07 nah it's not 22:41-11 dorumin my friend is fun 22:41-13 That sounds like something you would say tho Akumu XD 22:41-15 i have a lot of friends there 22:41-19 it's scary at first tbh 22:41-23 but then you know everyone 22:41-26 ikr 22:41-27 Yeh 22:41-40 I'd look like a kid with this username 22:41-57 Honestly I have so many friends over on Wattpad i keep forgetting how many I actually have XD 22:42-02 And I was overwhelmed by this fandom at fist XD 22:42-08 i quit wattpad lol 22:42-13 nobody read my shit stories 22:42-24 Ah but this fandom is nothing compared to Voltron *shivers* 22:42-24 Nex, send them to me nobody reads my stuff except a couple ;-; 22:42-39 Will do! ;) 22:42-49 if i'm honest i don't read many articles 22:42-52 i'm here for friends 22:42-52 I mean certainly TLMtD isn't that bad... 22:42-54 Lol I checked it yesterday. 1,900 reads on Ninjago: Resistance 22:42-59 cries 22:43-13 Woooow 22:43-27 tbh I don’t think it’s a great story 22:43-28 My friend said that Ninjago was just about tiny yellow things fighting tiny yellow things. 22:43-42 My blog is literally the only thing people read XD 22:43-43 I was like: BOI 22:43-46 Nex 22:43-47 I am sorry, but I hate that freind then XD 22:43-54 POLICE BUSINESS! *blows whistle* 22:44-00 I have like 80 on TLMtD, 120+ something on Breeze, and idk even how many on the other 22:44-18 My friend mistaked The Lego Movie for Ninjago and I was screeching I was like "NO! You've seen BOTH!" 22:44-22 POLICE BUSINESS! 22:44-25 AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH 22:44-26 does that make me popular or something? 22:44-40 nex how do you get people to follow you on wattpad 22:44-41 :( 22:44-44 I guess so Q. 22:44-46 1.9k is pretty good yeah 22:44-50 Idk Akumu people just follow me lol 22:44-57 Wayy more than I have combined 22:45-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:45-14 People enjoy my blog for some reason XD I guess I'm not as boring as I thought 22:45-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:45-36 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 22:45-44 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 22:45-45 anyone other than Nexo wanna check out my crappy twitter? 22:45-55 I have 31 followers. Only one actively follows me, and another does somewhat 22:45-59 i forgot my twitter lmfao 22:46-02 When Siri roasts you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbDrnJmnQ6Y 22:46-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:46-13 I don't do social media naha 22:46-22 *haha 22:46-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:46-43 All my shit is ninjago 22:46-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:47-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:47-05 I've migrated over to The Lego Movie so lol 22:47-19 Pfft Quin have you even seen my Wattpad or DeviantArt? 22:47-35 Yeah 22:47-56 watching The Lego Movie fandom come back to life is interesting lol 22:47-59 and akumus and Mgs 22:48-02 I'm such an obsessive Ninjago child 22:48-07 my devinatart is shit 22:48-14 (check it out and tell me what you think ;)) 22:48-29 send me a link! 22:48-29 https://www.deviantart.com/electricnormality 22:48-32 send me a link! 22:48-33 Yay! 22:48-44 My DeviantArt is... A mess. I feel bad for the people who don't watch me for my Ninjago art 22:49-15 Nexy have you seen mine? 22:49-17 I like you art Akumu! 22:49-21 your* 22:49-26 It's cool 22:49-30 it's bad :( 22:49-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:50-02 It’s not bad 22:50-03 Glowy you haven't posted anything in months 22:50-07 ik 22:50-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:50-10 i have no paper 22:50-15 and i don't have a drawing tablet 22:50-15 Ouch 22:50-19 and i can't draw on phone 22:50-23 No it's good 22:50-26 do not say it's bad 22:50-28 Mine is bad 22:50-34 I can't dven do my digital art without paper 22:50-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:50-41 I trace sketches 22:50-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:51-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:51-21 https://www.deviantart.com/purplebird333 Well here I am for those who might be wondering 22:51-24 i gather my favorite ocs and now they’re on the Destiny’s bounty. 22:51-25 it aint @nex 22:51-44 i got destiny's bounty 22:51-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:51-50 i don't like ninjengo 22:51-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:52-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:52-30 @purple is that the chicken that fought Master wu 22:52-43 Oh have you seen my new art style? 22:52-50 yep i think so 22:53-30 Lmao someone asked me for art ages ago and when I finally showed them some art example today they were like "nvm" 22:53-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:53-45 what a prick 22:53-46 brb gotta eat 22:54-01 dinner 22:54-03 @Quin no that's supposed to be me as a chicken 22:54-10 XD 22:54-11 bye Quinton! 22:54-24 Brb too 22:54-28 bye 22:54-29 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 22:54-37 Oh lol 22:54-40 I got a weird request haha but I enjoyed it though 22:55-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:55-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:55-28 sweaty oof 22:55-35 i don't feel too bad for lloyd anymore 22:56-19 I actually like Lloyd better after all the Season 8-9 stuff 22:56-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:56-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:56-52 Yeah. 22:56-55 Found a way to connect with him a little 22:57-15 no, not lloyd from the show. (facepalm) 22:57-17 ninjalloyd09 22:58-51 Oh 22:58-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:59-01 clarify next time haha XD 22:59-30 Where is he anyway? Haven't seen him in ages 23:00-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:01-31 Hey don't leave me y'all 23:04-42 Hello? 23:04-42 he got disabled by fandom 23:04-43 or well 23:04-46 he disabled himself 23:04-49 cause he was underage 23:04-56 Oh 23:05-15 I thought he might have 23:06-32 also i don't feel bad cause he said this on wattpad 23:06-33 I'm a loser/reject who was dumped by his old friends and like Jay said; "I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!" So they were total dirtbags and one friend from that time still cares and I care for her. She's Nex. @LegoFanNexo101 23:06-44 Maybe wasn't the greatest kid to have around, but he actually had a lot of respect for me 23:07-25 Do I follow him on Wattpad? Idek 23:07-37 What's his username 23:07-46 lord_garmadon or something 23:09-21 Yup I do 23:10-41 Funny, I wonder if he knows who I am 23:11-20 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 23:11-21 I'm back 23:11-24 did ya miss me? 23:11-32 Yes 23:11-49 Aw : ) 23:12-40 Imma message him and see if he knows who I am 23:12-42 So, how are you guys? 23:13-31 Oh, apparently he does. He sent me a message concerning the wiki a few months ago 23:13-39 I'm fine 23:13-57 Wait I'm so confused who are we talking about? 23:14-30 NinjaLloyd09 23:14-39 Ooohhh 23:15-32 Everyone is gone 23:16-23 Yep 23:16-44 ;-; 23:16-50 It's just you and me now 23:18-37 It's just you and me 23:18-38 Only 23:18-45 Throw away the key 23:18-48 IM ALIVE 23:18-53 Just living in a dream 23:19-07 YAY SOMEONE ELSE 23:19-10 Tw you interrupted my song =( 23:19-13 EVERYONE IS COMING BACK 23:19-31 I just finished watching the 2 seasons of Nexo Knights on Netflix. 23:19-50 Oh im sorry Purple. 23:20-16 It's fine XD 23:20-31 My least favorite episode is Fright Knight... 23:20-33 It's just you and me 23:20-35 Only 23:20-39 Ooh Nexo Knighst is good. I prefer season 3 and 4 tho 23:20-46 I forgot this line 23:20-53 Just living in a dream 23:20-55 I haven´t even seen the other seasons. 23:21-20 Argh but they're the best ones 23:21-27 in my opinion 23:21-49 Do you guys know why Fright Knight is my least favorite episode? 23:22-07 Why? 23:22-37 Whiperella: Behold. The naked truth. 23:22-43 Me: NOPE, NOT DOING THIS 23:23-09 Yeahhh that was disturbing 23:23-37 Oohhhhhhh yeah XD 23:23-46 AND CLAY SAW IT AND I WAS LIKE: I am so close to not even watching this... 23:24-17 Oh my gosh had I not been sucked into the storyline I would've quit them and there 23:24-27 Me too XD 23:24-50 At least Macy wasn't around then 23:24-50 This is the second time this has happened in a LEGO show. 23:24-57 Then I WOULD have quit 23:25-04 XD 23:25-13 And Aaron was so chill about it 23:25-26 And I was like: HAS THIS HAPPENED TO YOU BEFORE?! 23:25-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 23:25-31 Welp that's Aaron for ya XD 23:25-31 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 23:25-46 Tbh I wouldn't be surprised if it did 23:25-57 Aaron is chill about literally everything 23:26-03 Which is his problem 23:26-11 But he´s scared of doing nothing... 23:26-18 True 23:26-43 I love how Ava is just that one girl who doesn´t need to worry about anything XD 23:27-01 Aaron: The monsters took out the bridge? No prob! Let's just yeet ourselves across the gap! 23:27-28 Clay: nO wAIt WE nEeD a PlAn! 23:27-45 Aaron: *is already yeeting across on his hovershield* 23:28-04 XD when did that happen? 23:28-08 Top 10 best LEGO fights XD 23:28-37 Basically that episode XD 23:29-08 Whats your favorite Nexo Knights ship? Clacy or Rava? 23:29-32 Nex did you give me a shoutout? I just gained two watchers XD 23:30-08 I did give you a shoutout ;) 23:30-19 Hrrrrmm I really don't have a fave NK ship. 23:30-22 What's Rava? 23:30-26 Oh wait 23:30-29 Robin x Ava 23:30-36 Don´t judge meee 23:30-42 Robin and Ava are too young to ship XD 23:30-51 NOBODY is too young to ship XD 23:31-11 And I don't ship Clacy either. It's just... Too obvious to put them together 23:32-10 Like it would just be way too cliche to have the princess fall for the top knight 23:32-17 I guess NK is the one fandom where I don't have an OTP XD 23:32-47 Aww man... 23:32-58 Curse you cliche statements 23:33-03 Curse you..... 23:33-05 XD 23:33-08 I ship Jestro and Lavaria tho DD 23:33-15 YEE XD 23:33-15 curse those cliches 23:33-27 I'm probably the only person who can't ship them XD 23:34-04 Can't ship who 23:34-28 Jestro and Lavaria XD 23:34-34 I have made a Jestro x Lavaria ship name! 23:35-04 Aww why not? 23:35-47 Idk 23:35-54 jEsTrO iS mInE hEghhgsywugeh 23:35-56 XD 23:35-57 They're great 23:36-28 As soon as Jestro was smitten by Lavaria I was like omg yessss I ship this 23:36-31 *shrug* 23:36-54 Well Zane is mine but I ship Pixane like FedEx XD 23:37-35 XD 23:38-03 Ship, ship, sailing ship 23:38-13 It sails across the seven seas 23:38-24 To the happy land of OTP...